


Belonging

by gxyrlfriend



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Drama, Dubious Consent, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff, Omegaverse, Romance, relationship tensions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:48:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29329581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gxyrlfriend/pseuds/gxyrlfriend
Summary: I am stretching my writing muscles... yearning, pining, crying... x)Nina is an omega, marked and knotted by an alpha named Lorena. This story will begin at the end of this particular relationship.I have marked this work for violence and non-con out of an abundance of precaution, but i do not focus on these.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. nina is not allowed to leave

"No, you're not going to that event."  
"Why not? I want to learn how to use narcan."  
"Because I said so, omega. You're only getting yourself involved with some unsavory types."  
Nina felt her ears twitch and her face warm up. She brushed Lorena's arm off her shoulders and walked to the apartment doorway.  
"Where are you going so late, Nina?" Lorena paused the tv show and watched Nina slip her Twinkling Star hoodie on over her head.  
"I'm going to stay the night with a friend."  
"Not a chance. Get back here." Lorena pointed at the couch and moved to grab their omega. Nina evaded but wasn't quick enough to get the door unlocked. Suddenly Lorena's entire body had her trapped in the doorway.  
"I'm not asking, babygirl."  
Nina struggled but could barely slow Lorena down. She was thrown onto the bedroom floor, and her clothes were promptly torn off. Once she was stripped to only her panties, Lorena bit into Nina's shoulder, where their first mark had long since scarred over. Pain burned down and across Nina's chest, sending shockwaves all the way down to her toes. The initial shock and pain melted into calm and nothingness.  
"Lorena, let go of me. Please." Nina's eyes brimmed with tears and she half-heartedly pawed at Lorena to get off.  
"No, Nina, I'm not letting go. You're staying here tonight. You're staying with me."  
Nina pushed a little harder at Lorena, and in response the alpha sank her teeth into Nina's waist. Nina gasped at the sudden pain. She could feel the sensation of the bite pulsing like lightning. Nina shivered and her resistance was reduced to nothing more than breathy protests. As an omega, Nina had few options to resist the determined bites of an alpha. Still, she tried to grab Lorena by the hair, but Lorena reacted quickly.  
Nina screamed as Lorena's teeth sank into her forearm. Rage --and something else-- glimmered and devoured Nina's reflection in Lorena's eyes. Nina tried to shuffle away from the enraged alpha, but Lorena shifted her weight to pin Nina's chest to the floor and knocked all the air out.  
Lorena released Nina's arm from her jaws, and she leaned into Nina's face. "Hello lil pup, what's your name?"  
Nina's face was red and she gasped for breath. Her wide eyes pleaded with Lorena.  
Lorena let out a puff of frustration and shifted to trap Nina's shoulders between her knees. They leaned over, pinning Nina's head to one side and growling roughly in her ear, "Answer me."  
Nina hiccuped and gave her name.  
"Now tell me, tiny little omega Nina, do you have an alpha yet?"  
Nina tried to shake her head but Lorena held the girl still.  
"Do. you. have. an. alpha."  
Nina burst out in tears and sobbed. It felt so wrong to not think of Lorena as her alpha. But still she didn't respond. She clung to Lorena's arms and burrowed into their chest, and the alpha silently carried her to their room.  
Lorena dropped Nina onto the bed. The omega sniffled and bunched up blankets and couch cushions in the corner, where she folded at the waist and cried into her knees. Quietly, Lorena sat in front of her. She tilted Nina's pink and teary face up and kissed her. The kiss began delicately, but Lorena worked Nina's lips diligintly, testing the girl's limits and boundaries.  
Lorena bit Nina's bottom lip and asked again -- this time almost like a whisper, "Do you have an alpha yet, omega?" Lorena rubbed her other hand along Nina's side where the bleeding had just stopped.  
Lorena pressed her forehead into Nina's forehead and pressed her nose into Nina's. She looked right into Nina's eyes and the omega couldn't control her wolf any more. Her pupils dilated and her lip quivered as she finally said what she knew she wanted to say.  
"Lorena, Lorena is my alpha."  
"Again."  
"Lorena is my alpha."  
"Again."  
"Lorena is my alpha."  
"Again."  
"Lorena is my alpha."  
"Good. Now go to sleep."  
"Yes, alpha. Good night."

Nina settled into her alpha's warm embrace, and as her consciousness fizzled and frayed around the edges, she thought she could feel something else. Nina pressed herself to focus on the familiar mystery floating through her hazy mind, but she was too sleepy, and the mysterious thought escaped her once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will introduce a new character in the next chapter! Please sit tight x)


	2. she returned to her home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Khathy, Nina's childhood friend, drags her back to her hometown of Yernon, several hours away from Creekskill.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FYI, there will be some usage of alcohol + weed in this chapter, but it isn't a central element.

> "Hey, I'm parked across the street"
> 
> "Okay, coming!"

Nina hung up and turned around in the cold light. The sun had barely begun to rise, and her alpha was still sleeping deeply. Nina leaned over and kissed Lorena's forehead and cheek. "Okay, Lorena, I'm going now." She gave her alpha one more nuzzle and made her departure.

\---------

"Hi, thanks for waiting. Can I put my bag in the back?"  
"Yeah, of course! And right behind me is fine."

Nina swung herself up into the passenger seat and tossed her backpack where Khathy had pointed. Khathy offered Nina a few sips of her coffee, which she happily accepted. Nina groaned as the coffee ripped through her empty tummy.   
Nina handed the coffee cup back to Khathy, grimacing.   
Khathy snuck a couple looks at Nina. "You didn't eat?"   
Nina shook her head no. "I thought I wouldn't have time to wash everything before I left." 

Khathy slowed the car and pulled over onto the shoulder. The fog from the early morning was dissolving away in the morning sun. Rays of cool-yellow light danced around the car as Khathy made a u-turn in the road.   
"Where are we going??"   
Khathy hesitated before answering, "I was thinking we should get something to eat, but I didn't think about asking you. I'm sorry." She paused again. "Would you like to get something quick to eat in town?"  
Nina twisted around in her seat to look out the back window. "I can eat the fish!!"  
Khathy laughed. "But you're hungry now, aren't you?" She pulled over again and pulled gently at Nina's sweatshirt. "Sit down. I can't drive if your butt is blocking my blind spot."

\------ 

Nina nibbled away at her last tortilla, licking Flaco Bell mayonnaise off her neatly trimmed nails. Khathy was hunched over the steering wheel, trying hard to not look foolish wiping her hands while driving with her elbows.   
Nina was holding her breath, and trying hard not to look at Khathy. Or else she would burst out laughing -- But she held her breath too long, and then Khathy was also fighting to hold back waves of laughter.   
The two bantered and giggled until the office buildings faded out of sight and memory. The little car meandered through forests and hills, until suddenly the road was flat and enveloped by fields of neatly trimmed monoculture. Then there were more trees and hills.   
Khathy slowed the car, muttering, "I think it was around here... Oh-- here!" She eased the car off the pavement and onto a dirt road. At the mouth of the were several faded-and-dusty mailboxes, speckled with rust and spider webs. There were six in total, seven if you counted the one lying on its side.   
Nina's ears twitched as she rumbled with the road's bumps. Instinctively, her arm shot out to grab Khathy's. Khathy burst out laughing, "You look completely horrified right now!"   
She pulled the car to a stop alongside a small truck with fading spruce-green paint. In front of them was a one-story, single family home. Assorted decorations, tools, and machine parts, and piles of scrap wood cluttered the work space on one side of the house, and on the other side was yard bearing a pair of fruit trees and stacks of milk crates and buckets. Behind this house, forested hills slouched and slumped cozily together.  
Khathy sighed in relief and stretched in her seat, finally turning the engine off.   
Nina turned bright red and smiled weakly at her friend. Her voice was like a whisper, "Thanks for bringing me out here. I forgot how great it is to come back home." Her eyes glowed with sunlight filtering through the canopy of leaves overhead.   
Khathy smiled sheepishly and scratched Nina behind the ears. "Hasn't your alpha ever asked you to show her your hometown?"  
Nina dropped her gaze and rubbed circles into her knees. "I guess not." 

The two of them hopped out the car, but before they approached the door, Khathy pressed something into Nina's hand. Nina looked down to see a little white tablet with little green numbers on it. She looked back up at Khathy, mildly shocked. "Oh, I didn't know your family was like that."   
Khathy avoided eye contact. She stuttered, "I'm sorry Nina. Really. I thought you'd be okay with it."   
Nina smiled widely. "I don't mind it, silly. It'll be just like high school." She swallowed the steroid-blockers with a glug of water and fixed her hair. She struck a silly pose, bending over backwards. With one hand she touched her heel and with the other she pointed straight up into the pale blue sky. "Now, we head into battle against the weabboos..."  
Khathy cackled, "They wouldn't fight you even if you had them backed into a corner!"

\-----------

The man who answered the door was an alpha. His scent was obvious as soon as he approached the door. Nina fought the temptation to cower, eased as Khathy increased her pheromone presence to match the man at the door. The door opened, and the face which greeted them with suspicion twisted into an impossibly giant smile.   
"I stopped 'xpecting you 'bout a year ago. Where you been little monster?" He hooted with delight and shouted as he embraced Khathy. **"Where you been little monster!?"** He shouted again.  
Khathy laughed and clapped his back firmly. "I guess I got tied up in some business."   
"Oh yeah?" The man turned his eyes to Nina, taking stock of her for the first time. Nina kept her eyes trained on the man's boots.   
Khathy draped an arm around Nina's shoulders. "Uncle Uriah, this is my omega. Her name is Nina, and her pronouns are she. She is mine and I expect everyone to respect that."   
Uncle Uriah glared Khathy down, and Khathy glared back. Nina couldn't see it, but she could feel it, and she held her breath until Uncle Uriah sputtered and a laugh escaped his lips.   
He placed a hand on Khathy's shoulder and his gaze softened. "You really are an alpha now, huh? All grown up with your own omega and everything. Damn." He shook his head, still smiling. "Come on in." 

\-------

Nina swatted at the ferns and berry bushes with a stick as she trailed behind Khathy. She stomped her feet and swished her stick angrily, until Khathy turned and took Nina's hands in hers.   
"What's the matter? Why are you so upset?"  
Nina reactively tried to pull back, "What are you talking about? I'm not upset about anything at all."  
Khathy sighed, "I guess this brand of steroid-blockers doesn't get along with your brain." She turned her back to Nina and squatted. "Get on, I'll carry you."  
Nina objected, but Khathy had long since learned every fool-proof method to break her friend's will.   
Khathy scuttled and turned herself around and cleared her throat, "Excuse me?"  
Nina shuffled in place and pretended to not hear. Khathy scoffed and barked with precise intonation, "Look at me, Nina. And don't you dare look away."   
Nina's furious, defiant grimace melted, and the little girl exhaled as if had been holding her breath that whole time. Khathy giggled celebrating her victory. In one quick motion, Nina was on Khathy's back, and the two were on their way up the forested hill again.   
While she rode on Khathy's back, Nina recollected stories to Khathy, about the cigarettes they shared as pups in school, or her favorite memories behind the church down at the bottom of "Pothead Hill." In return Khathy brought Nina up to speed on everyone she remembered. There were a few deaths, a few marriages and births, controversy... but mostly, it sounded like most were also leaving Yernon, permanently. Some had gone north to cross into Canada, searching for a better life. Others had traveled west, or into the city, chasing the sun as it set, desperately searching for fulfillment...

Brush and vines began to thin out as Khathy approached the hill's cap. Here, there were more scrap wood, old rotting logs, saplings, and little clovers and grasses. Khathy kept walking until she reached a clearing. She knelt to let Nina off.   
A glass table with an aluminum frame stood stoically near the center of the clearing. And beside it was a large object the size of a couch, covered by a bright blue tarp. Khathy revealed the tarp and revealed... it really was a couch-- Nina's lips were curled into a silent _"Oh!"_ and her eyes asked Khathy, _who; why; what; when; how; ??????????_  
Khathy chuckled, "When I told Uncle Uriah that I was bringing you over, he asked me who you were, so I had to tell him, that you're my omega." Khathy shrugged sheepishly, "It sucks, and I'm sorry. But on the bright side, Uncle Uriah also knows how to set a romantic date for our ..'honeymoon'," Khathy stretched her final word longer as she finished folding up the tarp and tucked it between the couch and the wood pallet below it. 

When she rose she was awarded with the sight of her obsession since childhood tetherball tournaments. Nina had folded her legs beneath her, seated pristinely on one side of the couch. She watched Khathy expectantly as the alpha settled clumsily next to her.   
"And, " Khathy continued, "I still have something out here to show you."  
Nina pulled out a bottle of Guinnessy, and Khathy pulled out a pill bottle filled with joints. The two exchanged gifts and watched the sun set. The stars and moon drifted through the clouds, and the two celebrated their re-union by re-enacting for each other how it used to be. 

Nina choked and coughed and smoke danced around her figure. Khathy giggled and offered her friend a cold water. She grabbed a 1-Up from the cooler for herself. She snapped the can open and the two slumped against each other, shivering from the night air and the cold drinks.   
Khathy sighed and slipped her arm around Nina's shoulders. "I missed you, girly." She rubbed her thumb affectionately into Nina's shoulder. "Are you doing okay in Creekskill? Every time I ask how you are, you just tell me you're fine. Are you really fine?"  
Nina shifted her weight inching away from Khathy, but the alpha girl did not relent.  
"I still haven't heard a single detail about your life. Nina, if things aren't working out in Creekskill, talk to me, okay?" Khathy gently rested her forehead into the crown of Nina's head.  
Nina's ears drooped with shame and she muttered weakly, " _okay.._ "  
"Thanks, you..." Khathy trailed off and hugged Nina's head to her chest. She pressed her nose to Nina's head, warm and cradled by the little girl's long hair and over-sized cotton hoodie. Khathy summoned all four of her intoxicated brain cells to control her breathing as she inhaled Nina's sweet scents.   
The steroid-blockers that Khathy had given Nina would not wear off until the next morning, but truthfully, Khathy loved Nina's scent. The girl still washed with the same combination of soaps and moisturizers, and Khathy drank it all up, especially Nina's natural musk. Khathy had to tear herself apart on the inside to keep her teeth and tongue off of Nina's soft, exposed --  
"Lorena is a really mean alpha." Nina spoke suddenly, shattering Khathy's fantasy, and the alpha shook her head to re-orient herself.   
Khathy looked curiously at Nina. "I thought that's what you liked about her. That's pretty much the only thing I know about your alpha, actually. That and that she's a graduate student or a PHD something."  
Nina sighed and re-lit her joint. "She's mean, but it's serious. Before I went to live in Creekskill with her, I didn't know how mean she was."  
Khathy watched Nina exhale smoke and reached for her turn. She pushed Nina playfully, "So why dontcha just come back to Yernon?"   
Nina folded herself up and tucked her face into her lap. "You know how my folks are. Besides, they're better off if Lorena's feeding me instead of them."

  
Khathy was silent. Nina sniffled and pressed her ear to Khathy's chest, searching for the beating heart.   
Khathy's four brain cells went into panic mode, and suddenly Khathy's nose was flooded with Nina's cold, floral musk, and her teeth grazed impatiently against Nina's sweatshirt. Khathy's tongue was nearly hanging out, finally relinquished from self-restraint and dripping with affection and lust.

Moonlight erupted from behind a cloud as the tallest tree branches rustled and swayed back and forth, like a dark ocean beneath the night sky. Nina yelped and launched herself off the couch, onto the grassy carpet below. She turned to face Khathy, eyes wide with shock. Nina had known Khathy was an alpha, but that piece of information usually lived in the omega girl's subconscious. Now, the two had locked eyes, and they tried to read each other's expressions. 

"Eurghm," Khathy cleared her throat, "So..." She cleared her throat again. "So uh, what do you wanna do?"

Nina's eyes darted up and down, trying to make sense of the situation but struggling. She tipped her head back to look at the glimmering stars, and she sighed a raggedy breath and shrugged. "Can we just pretend it didn't happen, for now?"

Khathy fiddled with the opening-tab on her soda can. "Yeah." She leaned back, into the couch and took a deep breath. "There," she laughed bitterly. She pointed at the horizon to her left, and swung her arm right, and left again. "All that, that's what I wanted to show you so bad. I just hope I didn't ruin it." 

Nina climbed back onto the couch, and set her head to rest on Khathy's upright knee. Neither of them said anything, until the cold was no longer bearable, and they were re-tarping and packing their things to descend back down the forested hill.

  
Khathy shrugged her backpack into place and surveyed the moonlit grass. Satisfied, she turned to look at Nina, who wore a nervous half-smile, seemingly pre-occupied with a text-message conversation. Nina would send a text message or two, and then gnaw on the back of her hand and wrist waiting for a reply, and then send more texts, and then gnaw some more...  
Nina's head snapped up, and she caught Khathy staring right at her. She smiled sweetly, with her whole face this time, and tucked her phone away. She exclaimed with delight, "Can't catch me, frogger!"  
With that, Nina howled meekly and started bouncing down the hillside. Khathy took off after her with a wild grin on her face. At first, Nina meandered, but as Khathy got closer, she began to dart and dash. Nina whooped and howled with laughter and Khathy giggled, pursuing closely. They tumbled down the hill like this, crashing and panting and rolling into a bare-dirt patch that opened into Uncle Uriah's yard.   
Nina and Khathy were both covered with the smells of sour berries, pale green twigs, and leaves and mud. Nina had a gash here and there, and Khathy had landed wrong once or twice, but they caught their breath there, on the damp, salty soil. Nina relished every sensation, and Khathy's four brain cells rushed to burn the moment into her memory. The stars all watched over them as Khathy cradled Nina's head in her lap, and as Nina's fingers wandered up and down Khathy's sides. 

\--------------

When the two had finally eaten, washed up, and settled into bed, Nina was exhausted. Dinner with Uncle Uriah and the rest of Khathy's family was... dramatic. Khathy had fallen asleep while Nina was in the wash. The omega girl shuffled into the sheets, trying to pull out a corner of the blanket for her to use. The blankets heaved and fluttered open, and Khathy sleepily pulled Nina into her cocoon of warmth and... well, surprisingly, that was it. Khathy just smelled warm, not like an alpha, or a beta. Just warm. 

Nina leaned into Khathy's neck and inhaled. She paused, stared at Khathy's still face, then sniffed her armpits too. _Khathy smelled just like Nina did_. Nina shuffled back out of bed and turned a desk lamp on to begin snooping, but right on the desk she found a tablet that had been cut in half. It was the same steroid-blocker that Khathy had given Nina earlier, except Nina hadn't taken this one. Nina stared at Khathy again. _She doesn't have to do that... Why would she do that?_  
Nina sighed and clicked the desk lamp off. She made herself comfortable in Khathy's arms, and lost herself in the scents of Khathy's old t-shirts and her beautiful hair. She shuddered and focused on keeping her breathing calm.   
She wiggled and pressed deeper into Khathy's chest. She announced, muffled by the blankets, "Khathy, my bestest friend, you didn't ruin anything tonight. At all. Good night--"  
Khathy snored lightly in response. Nina settled down and finally let herself also drift into a slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From the original newspaper print ad for Lunatone-C, the medical industry's first ever prescribable (and later, first over-the-counter) drug:
> 
> Any werewolf may find "steroid-blockers" useful, for avoiding unwanted attention, for sociability among the well-mannered and among those knotted, for peaceful productivity in the workplace.   
> Ask any doctor to prescribe you Lunatone-C, for your outer peace.


End file.
